This Song is for You
by ANBUShizuka
Summary: Songfic one shots for Tsunade and Shizune. Yuri
1. Chapter 1

A/N: All right, people! I got bored and my friend presented me with a new challenge- Put my iPod on shuffle and write a one shot to go with each song that came on. I thought, 'Ok, I'll give it a try.' These are the products of the songs. They're very short and there will be multiple one shots in each chapter. Please review. Thanks!

--

"I Don't Want You To Go" by Carolyn Dawn Johnson

The blonde woman grimaced at the gray haze that appeared before every sunrise. Sunrise meant that she had to go to work and deal with atrocious paperwork. But worse…sunrise meant her lover had to go back to her own apartment so no one would suspect anything. "I hate that we have to do this…" she grumbled.

"I know…I hate it too. But you know why we have to, Tsunade…" the other woman whispered. Her raven colored hair was a rumpled mess and unspeakably cute. They were both naked still, looking out the large windows at the eastern horizon. Arms wrapped firmly around Tsunade's waist, Shizune rested her chin on the hokage's bare shoulder. Pressing her lips to the warm skin, she commented, "It's gonna be another long day…"

"Too long…" Tsunade agreed.

--

"The Reason" by Hoobastank

I bolted away from the ANBU Captain. I couldn't speak, couldn't think…I had to find her. He had to be mistaken. I love her more than anything on this planet. My Hokage. My Tsunade. I was going to scold her when I found her. Scold her. Hold her. And tell her how much I love her. But when I saw Sakura leaning over Tsunade's body and I saw the shallow breathing, the flushed face…my heart nearly stopped. Had I lost my love?

--

"Answer the Phone" by Sugar Ray

"Hey…umm…will you come over?"

Shizune blinked, surprised by Tsunade's sudden phone call. She replied, "Well, um…sure, hang on. Why?"

"I…I just need to talk to you, ok?" Tsunade whispered. Her voice was shaky, uncertain. As she hung up, the blonde began to pace. She began to worry if her courage would last for those three words.

--

"I'll Be There For You" by The Rembrandts

"So. Things are complete mess, as usual," Shizune snickered as she walked into the hokage's office. Upon seeing Tsunade flip her the bird, she laughed and sighed, "Thanks for the offer but not right now."

Tsunade gave her a tired grin and replied, "Yeah, yeah. So…things with Anko are..?"

"Over and done with. Mistaken platonic feelings. That's it." She was standing behind the blonde woman's chair, onyx eyes surveying the mountains of papers. "Need some help?"

"Always," Tsunade chimed.

--


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It's been so long! I'm sorry, dearest readers! Soo...please enjoy these little songfics :)

"The Day I Left The Womb" by Escape the Fate

Picture upon picture lay sprawled on the small table. The raven-haired medic who was scanning through the photos suddenly halted, onyx eyes narrowing. She threw the rest of the photos onto the table; her hands prepared to rip the offending object into shreds. "Shizune, what are you doing?" Tsunade leaned against the arm of the chair, eyebrows raised, observing her assistant.

"Trying to forget someone," replied Shizune. Tears had begun to well in her deep eyes.

Tsunade sat beside her and looked at the picture in the younger kunoichi's hands. "Oh...**her**..." Then, taking the photo herself, the blonde Hokage tore it in half and threw it over her shoulder carelessly. As the older woman set to making Shizune feel better, the picture settled on the ground; Shizune, looking every inch four years old, gazed at her mother adoringly on one half. On the other, the cold eyes of a seemingly emotionless woman.

"Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru

One of her hands gently rubbed the soft, bare skin of the Hokage's shoulder. Shizune whispered, "Life seems so simple, so perfect, right now..."

"Yeah, because it's just you and me," Tsunade murmured tiredly. Bringing one manicured hand up, the amber-eyed kunoichi trailed it along the warm expanse of Shizune's flat stomach. "Shizune."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" teased the younger woman.

"Do you sometimes think that life is as simple as just saying something is so?" asked the blonde.

Shizune paused to think for a moment before nodding. "Yes, sometimes. I told you that I loved you and would never leave you. And I haven't. And that was simple."

"Send Me On My Way" by Rusted Root

The road spanned out in front of the pair. Tsunade glanced down at her young apprentice and asked, "You sure you wanna do this, kid? I'm not easy to get along with."

"I'll be fine, Tsunade-sama. I'm just waiting for you to say the word," the girl replied, "and I'll follow you anywhere. Her trusting, bright smile flashed towards the blonde Sannin. And, oddly enough, Tsunade felt her heartbeat quicken and a small smile quirked at her lips.

"Animal I've Become" by Three Days Grace

Bottles shattered against the wall and chairs splintered on the floor. Any patron at the bar that hadn't gotten into the brawl quickly left, letting the blonde woman have her destruction and chaos. Her drunken sobs echoed in the cluttered room; a slim figure stepped forward. "Tsunade-sama." The amber-eyed Sannin turned quickly- too quickly- and collapsed in the arms of her apprentice.

"I- I miss th- them!" she sobbed. Her cries and whimpers were muffled as she buried her face in Shizune's shoulder, beating the girl's chest weakly with her fists. "It isn't fair!"

"It's all right, Tsunade-sama...it's all right..." soothed the raven-haired teen. "Even the mighty lioness weeps..."

"Kiss Me" by Sixpence None the Richer

"Shizune, c'mere," chirped Tsunade. She rolled onto her back, stared up at the sky and grinned.

"What is it, Tsunade?" the jounin questioned. She crossed her arms and held herself aloft, gazing down at her former mentor. Their eyes locked and both kunoichi smiled.

"Isn't the view beautiful during this time of year?" chuckled the amber-eyed Hokage.

"My view is beautiful year-round, when I'm not on missions," the other woman whispered. Slowly, they inched closer to one another until finally, their lips met in a soft kiss. Tsunade sighed softly, feeling her heart flutter just as it always did whenever the younger woman touched her.

"(I've Had) The Time of My Life" from Dirty Dancing

Strong, warm arms secured themselves around the younger woman's waist. The dark-haired medic smiled, laughing, "Tsunade, what are you doing?"

"Appreciating what you did tonight. It was wonderful," retorted the blonde. The Hokage whispered, "I'm so happy that you remembered. Everything was almost perfect. Dinner, dancing-"

"What do you mean 'almost', darling?" Shizune frowned.

Tsunade grinned; a mischievious glint playing in her eyes. Lacing her fingers behind Shizune's neck, the Hokage pulled her down and whispered, "Well, we haven't made love yet..."

"That, my love, can be easily fixed," growled Shizune. Her tone was playful and loving as she picked the woman up in her arms and carried her to the Hokage's bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Been long enough, huh? Well, here's a totally new set of mini song-shots! I hope you like them. I got con leave for a while and there's not much to do here in the barracks. So, enjoy! I might even make some of them AU. Perish the thought, right?

[X]

"Good Girls Go Bad" By Cobra Starship

Tsunade snuck up behind the dark-haired girl, a smug grin curling her lips. She whispered, her voice husky, "Hey, cutie. Wanna dance with me?"

Glancing over her shoulder with an equally seductive smile, Shizune replied, "What makes you think I'm your type?"

A hand slipped into Shizune's back pocket and she blushed at the popular girl's audacity. "I like making good girls beg for all the bad things they've never tried before."

[X]

"Trouble" by Never Shout Never

She splayed her fingers expertly along the strings on the ukelele, her voice raising ever so gently. It was close to midnight and she didn't want to alert Tsunade's family to her presence. Suddenly, the light came on and the window opened to reveal the pretty blonde. She grinned, looking slightly incredulous. "You're really serenading me?"

"Only you," Shizune replied. "I had to figure something out. You're so out of my league."

Looking around nervously, the amber-eyed girl climbed out of the window and made her way to the edge of the awning that covered the front porch. From there, she leaned down. Shizune immediately leaped forward, forgetting the instrument on the ground, and propped herself up on the railing so that she was at an even height with the other girl. "I'm not that far out of your league. I'm just waiting for you at first base." With that, they shared a gentle first kiss.

[X]

"We Found Love" by Rihanna

They held hands as they walked down the boardwalk. Tsunade noted how sweaty her new girlfriend's hand was and giggled. At the confused look she received, the blonde whispered, "You don't have to be so nervous. I really do like you, Shizune."

Shizune's face flushed as she muttered, "Well, see...I was hoping that I could make you understand that I, uh...I l-love you."

"Love me? You...love me?" Tears started to well in the blonde's eyes. No one had ever said that they loved her and looked so sincere when they said it. She threw her arms around the taller girl's neck and kissed her, much to Shizune's happy surprise.

[X]

"Lighters" by Bad Meets Evil

Their hands touched as they raised the lighter together. It was clasped between their palms; tears ran down their faces. Shizune had never expected to be so accepted by Tsunade's family. So, when they held the memorial service for Tsunade's little brother after the accident, she was shocked. She murmured, "He's happier now, Tsunade."

"Huh?" The blonde, her amber-colored eyes misty with fresh tears.

"Nawaki. He's not in pain anymore. And he's probably looking down on us right now and seeing all the lighters and blessing all of us for loving him." Shizune smiled down at her girlfriend. "Although, I love you more."

Tsunade broke out in a new wave of sobs and laughed, "I love you too."

[X]

"Marry You" by Bruno Mars

Music sang over the crowd of teenagers as they swayed and chorused in with the lyrics. Tsunade laughed loudly, "This is awesome! We haven't went to a dance since I first talked to you!" Her dress, a strapless lacy tea party style, was white and complimented the pearls in her hair.

Shizune smiled brightly; she wore a modified tux, tailored to fit snugly to her figure. She pulled her girlfriend close as a love song started to play. In Tsunade's ear, the raven-haired girl sang the lyrics in a husky whisper. The other girl, in turn, pressed tightly to her girlfriend and smiled lovingly. Then, as the song drew to a close, the taller of the pair asked, "Tsunade, if we could...would you marry me?"

"I would in a heartbeat," the blonde replied. She looked up at Shizune. With a tiny pout, she muttered, "But gay marriage isn't allowed here in Konoha-"

"But it is in Kiri." The ring glittered in Shizune's palm, reflecting the strobe lights like a mini disco ball. Tsunade nearly fainted right there.

[X]


End file.
